butterflywhisper7fandomcom-20200214-history
Olympic Coven
"And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town… They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes—purplish, bruise-like shadows. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night… Their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful." ― Bella on seeing the Cullens for the first time About The Olympic coven, more commonly known as the Cullen family, and also known as Cullen clan, or Cullen coven, is a coven of vegetarian vampires. It was founded by Carlisle Cullen and later added more members. It's one of the most powerful coven's in the Twilight Saga and even more so in the Sunrise Saga FanFiction. Besides it's original members from Meyer's famous book, there have been more members added to the infamous coven within Butterflywhisperer's Sunrise Saga. Current Members Carlisle Cullen Born: Early 1640 in London, England Turned: 1663 by a vampire in the sewers of London Age: 23 Gift: N/A Esme Cullen Born: 1895 in Columbus, Ohio USA Turned: 1921 by Carlisle Cullen (to survive injuries) Age: 26 Gift: N/A Edward Cullen Born: June 20, 1901 in Chicago, Illinois USA Turned: September 1918 by Carlisle Cullen (to survive influenza) Age: 17 Gift: Telepathy [[Rosalie Cullen|'Rosalie Cullen' ]] Full Name: Rosalie Lillian Hale Born: Early 1915 in Rochester, New York Turned: April, 1933 by Carlisle Cullen Age: 18 Gift: N/A Emmett Cullen Born: 1915 in Gatlinburg, Tennessee USA Turned:1935 by Carlisle Cullen (to survive bear attack) Age: 20 Gift N/A [[Alice Cullen |'Alice Cullen' ]] Full Name: Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Born: 1901 1901 in Biloxi, Mississippi Turned: 1920 by a staff member of a mental institution Age: 19 Gift: Precognition [[Jasper Hale|'Jasper Hale']] Born: 1844 in Houston, Texas Turned: 1863 by Maria (for newborn army) Age: 19 Gift: Pathokinesis [[Isabella Cullen |'Isabella Cullen' ]] Born: September 13th, 1987 in Forks, Washington USA Turned: September 11th, 2006 (to survive childbirth) Age: 18 Gift: Mental Shield [[Renesmee Cullen|'Renesmee Cullen']] Born: September 11th, 2006 in Forks, Washington USA Turned: Born human-vampire hybrid Age: 18 Gift: Tactile thought projection and shield penetration [[Lillian Hale|'Lillian Hale']] Born: August 26th, 2008 in Forks, Washington USA Turned: Born human/vampire hybrid Age: 22 Gift: Twin Telepathy & Necromancy [[Aidan Hale|'Aidan Hale']] Born: August 26th, 2008 in Forks, Washington USA Turned: Born human-vampire hybrid Age: 22 Gift: Twin Telepathy & Telekinesis Elizabelle Cullen Born: November 15th, 2008 in Forks, Washington USA Turned: Born Lux Lamia Age: 18 Gift: Transmission of Message Through Mind, Mental Shield, Mind Reader Masen Cullen Born: January 1st, 2009 in Forks, Washington USA Turned: Born Lux Lamia Age: 18 Gift: Mind Reader, Shield breaker, Mental shield. Ethan Rider Born: March 5th, 1993 in Indianapolis, Indiana USA Turned: Born Lux Lamia Age: 23 Gift: Physical Shield & Empath [[Abrianna Cullen|'Abrianna Cullen']] Born: October 3rd, 2012 in Sacramento, California USA Turned: Born Lux Lamia Age: 20 Gift: Manipulation of Electricity Jennifer Peterson Born: August 2nd, 1991 in Columbus, Ohio USA Turned: Born Human-Vampire Hybrid Age: 20 Gift: Manipulation of Nature